


In My Defense

by red_crate



Series: Steter Week 2017 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider, Scott is a Bad Friend, Spitefic, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack, Trolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:58:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_crate/pseuds/red_crate
Summary: He's doing this for Stiles' own good. He's looking out for his pack.





	In My Defense

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Steter Week Day Five: Stiles is pushed out of the pack.

Scott waits until everyone is dressed, pacing downstairs after having caught Stiles and Peter practically fucking in Stiles' bedroom. Disgusting. 

Peter saunters down the stairs first, running a hand through his hair as if attempting to straighten it. "You're still here?"

"Of course he is," Stiles mutters to himself, loud enough that Scott's heightened hearing picks it up. When Stiles walks down, he tries, "Scotty, just go home. Whatever shovel talk you want to give Peter can wait. My dad already did it."

Peter looks over his shoulder at Stiles with an amused smirk. "Derek, Malia, and Lydia as well. AppaIrently you've got a lot of people looking out for you."

Stiles says, "Aw, that's sort of sweet if also embarrassing as hell." He looks like he's enjoying himself.

They both smell like _sex_ and _desire_. Scott wants to bleach his brain.

"You two can't date." The words pop out of his mouth before he makes a conscious decision. Still, it sounds good. He crosses his arms. "He's a killer, Stiles. You can't date him."

Stiles and Peter go still at that as they stare at him.

"Yeah, well, like half of our little group has killed someone. It's sort of late to start splitting hairs now." Stiles shrugs Scott's words off.

Peter stays silent, but he has a smug little grin on his face that rubs Scott wrong.

"He tried to kill _me_ , on more than one occasion!" Scott tries explaining, in case Stiles somehow forgot all the shit Peter did. "He's evil!"

Crossing his arms, Stiles says, "Okay, you've got a point about the attempted murder. But you tried to kill me—"

" _I couldn't help that_." Scott interjects, vindicated. He takes a few steps closer, imploring, "Stiles, you can't be with this kind of guy. He'll use you. He'll hurt you—all to get to me. It's dangerous."

Peter scoffs but, amazingly, doesn't say anything.

"Are you saying we don't have your blessing?" Stiles asks quietly, eyes stormy. "Or are you saying something else?"

Scott hesitates. He looks at Peter who has an eyebrow arched, then back at Stiles. "Peter is out of the pack, and if you continue dating him so are you."

He's doing this for Stiles' own good. He's looking out for his pack.

Stiles explodes at that point. "What the actual, fuck, Scott? An ultimatum over who I'm dating?" He stomps forward until there's barely any space between them. He smells like _anguish_ and _anger_. "I've been your best friend since we were little kids! I stayed with you through everything, Scott, _everything_." He shakes his head. "This is what it comes down to?"

Dread rolls over Scott, and he can feel the way Stiles is drawing away from him. He stands his ground however. This is the right thing to do, surely Stiles will come around to it.

"I can't allow you to be with someone so dangerous and still be part of my pack." Scott swallows around a dry mouth.

Peter lets out a bark of laughter. "Because you have the right to tell him who he can and cannot date."

Stiles is red in the face, pissed off. "Fuck you, Scott. You don't like who I'm with? You think I'm going to somehow put the pack in danger by dating a guy who has helped us out more than hurt us at this point? _Fine_. I'm out." He throws his arms out before pointing to the door. "Get the fuck out of my house."

Scott is stunned for a long minute. He honestly has no idea why Stiles is refusing to see why losing Peter would be for the best. Numbly, he walks out the door and gets onto his dirtbike.

_How could Stiles choose to leave Scott?_

 

**Author's Note:**

> And they cried, _"Only Scott."_
> 
> [Come hang out with me on Tumblr](http://the-redcrate.tumblr.com). <3


End file.
